With the emergence of bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technology in the workplace, enterprises permit employees or other personnel to use their own devices for business purposes. This can include accessing enterprise data, such as email and corporate documents. However, prior to an employee using his or her own device in the workplace, an enterprise can require the employee to enroll with a management service capable of protecting enterprise data from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access. Administrators of the management service can utilize the management service to oversee operation of the devices enrolled with or otherwise managed by the service.
Operating systems, applications, drivers, and other software components on enrolled devices often require periodic updates to fix security vulnerabilities, improve performance, remove bugs, or perform similar functions. For instance, an update to an operating system can be installed on a device to correct an error, flaw, failure, or fault in a previous version of the operating system that causes it to produce an incorrect or unexpected result. However, when an operating system or other software component is updated on a device, incompatibilities are often created as a result of an application, driver, or other software component not being able to integrate with the new version of the operating system. As a result, an update to an operating system can cause particular software or hardware to stop functioning as intended.